The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Deleted Scenes
by ZexionLover411
Summary: A collection of deleted scenes from The Sabrina Moore Chronicles series. These are scenes I thought of after posting. They vary in length and are either funny, cute, fluffy or flirty. Chap title say Book and Chap they were "deleted" from. You can think of these scenes as things that didn't happen or as things that just weren't included in the original. Dean/OC Sam/OC maybe Cas/OC
1. Book 3 - Chap 10: Mystery Spot (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or plot but I do own The Sabrina Moore Chronicles, Sabrina, Ayami and the plots of these scenes. **

**So since I can't go back and edit some chapters since the Doc Man. has deleted them) and I don't feel like finding the file and making sure they're the same as on the site (cause I'll edit in Doc Man. and not Word sometimes) I'm making these scenes their own "story"/place. Most of these scenes are gunna be SUPER short and the chapter title will tell you from what Book and Chapter they were "deleted" from. Also they're not in any order so I could have a scene from Book 3 then a scene from Book 2 or something like that. **

**You can think of these scenes as things that didn't happen or as things that just weren't included in the original.**

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. Sabrina and Sam both sat up. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean was on the other bed.

"Dude. Asia." Dean said. "Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it." Dean said when Sam didn't say anything. Dean turned the volume up and started bopping along before getting up and going into the bathroom. Sabrina threw the covers off herself and got up.

"I- uh- I have an idea." She said starting to walk to the bathroom.

"Great, what is it?" Sam asked. Sabrina turned around.

"Uh… actually it's move of-… I just wanna try something." Sam tilted his head in confusion as she turned back around and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, Princess, what's goin on?" Dean asked as she walked in. She started to close the door behind her.

"Dean, I have something to tell you."

"Alright, shoot."

"Dean I-" She closed the door and a second later Sam heard a thud.

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. Sabrina and Sam both sat up. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean was on the other bed.

"He slipped on the toothpaste." Sabrina said once Dean went into the bathroom.

"What were you going to tell him?"

"Nothing." She said getting up quickly and going into the bathroom.

"Hey, Princess, what's goin on?" Dean asked as she walked in.

"_Nothing_." She said quickly. Dean looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

* * *

**Like I said, super short. I'm open to suggestions for scenes and as always I'll give full credit for ideas.**


	2. Book 3 - Chap 10: Mystery Spot (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or plot but I do own The Sabrina Moore Chronicles, Sabrina, Ayami and the plots of these scenes. **

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. Sabrina and Sam both sat up. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean was on the other bed.

"Dude. Asia." Dean said. "Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it." Dean said when Sam didn't say anything. Dean turned the volume up and started bopping along before getting up and going into the bathroom. Sabrina flinched as Aya forced herself out.

"Bri, are you-" Aya looked at Sam and he noticed her eyes.

"I have an idea."

"You've been quiet up till now, what is it?" He asked cautiously. He blinked and suddenly she was straddling him and kissing him. He pushed her away and she smirked.

"What's one _day_?" She whispered. She slid her arms around his neck. "Come on, I'm better looking than Bela."

"H-How did you-?"

"Oh Sammy." She twirled some of his hair with her finger. "You should know by now." She leaned down and kissed him. He blinked a few times before letting his eyes close and kissing back. He reached up and cupped her face. Aya smirked into the kiss and used her demon strength to pull Sam on top of her as she rolled back to her side of the bed.

"The hell!?" Sam opened his eyes and looked back to see Dean standing in the bathroom doorway, looking jealous and angry. He started to walk over around the bed and reached to pull Sam off when he tripped on a lamp wire and hit his head on the wall.

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. Sabrina and Sam both sat up. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean was on the other bed.

"Dude. Asia." Dean said. "Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it." Dean said when Sam didn't say anything. Dean turned the volume up and started bopping along before getting up and going into the bathroom. Sabrina flinched as Aya forced herself out once again. Sam stopped her before she could do anything.

"Don't."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it while it lasted." She teased. "Take two." She said getting up and walking around the bed, heading for the bathroom. Sam quickly moved up the bed and grabbed her wrist before she could. "Round Two?" She asked looking back at him with a smirk.

"I- what- no-" She moved closer and sat in his lap. "A-Aya-" He shook his head. "Can't you at least _try_ to help?"

"Okay, give me your laptop and I'll search for a local store that sells adult size plastic bubbles." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. She chuckled. "Don't deny it, you know you like me." She said in soft singsong. She leaned her chest against him and leaned down slowly to put her lips right in front of his.

"Aya…" Their lips were just about to touch when Dean popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Are you two gunn- Am I interrupting something?" He asked, his voice thick with jealously, as he leaned against the door, an electric razor in his hand. Aya turned to look at Dean, when he saw her eyes he relaxed slightly, and smirked at him.

"Jealous?" Dean rolled his eyes and walked back in the bathroom. A second later Sam and Aya heard zapping.


	3. Book 4 - Chap 12: DeathTakesAHoliday (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or plot but I do own The Sabrina Moore Chronicles, Sabrina, Ayami and the plots of these scenes. **

* * *

It was taking Dean longer than the others to get the hang of touching real things and Sabrina wanted to keep practicing. Aya smirked to herself and grabbed Sam's hand before leading him into another room.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she put her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"What does it look like, Sammy?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Uhh…"

"I have my own body at the moment." She said with a suggestive smile. Sam swallowed and put his hands on her sides. "Or would you still rather have Sabrina..." She trailed off, looking away, trying to hide a smirk. One of Sam's hands suddenly cupped of back of her head and he brought his head down to capture her lips. She grinned into the kiss and pulled herself against him more. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and let one hand get tangled in her hair. He turned them around and pushed her against the wall before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face before sliding her fingers through his hair and tugging. He held back a groan and deepened the kiss. She pulled away with a gasp. "So this is what you've been holding back, Sammy." She purred. "Bet you wish I had my own body now, huh?" Sam didn't answer but started to kiss her neck. "Though I bet you're secretly wishing I was Sabrina." Sam hesitated for a split second before moving back to kiss Aya. It was only a brief moment but Aya noticed it and she felt bad for the younger Winchester.

* * *

**That was super super short, sorry. Might edit it later.**


End file.
